Lazarus
Lazarus was the chief antagonist in Total Drama Sujira: Eva Code. After overhearing MAR's death by the hands of Ryo Tetsumaki, Lazarus had the desire to continue to achieve what the former could not. Although he was only just a human, Lazarus had the intelligence of an immortal being and could handle unbelievably menacing powers. He was also partly a scientist: he revived almost every single devil that was killed by the Sujira Assault Squadron in the past and, with his genuine technology, was able to mechanize them, thus rendering them as much stronger than before. He typically had something of an "assistant", Eleazar, who obeyed to nearly every single one of his orders without much objections. Later on, he was killed by him due to Lazarus becoming entirely full of himself (hypocritical) . Appearance Lazarus was a man who is 130,000 years of age, but despite this, his complexion belonged to that of someone in his mid-40s. He had ghost white hair done in dreadlocks that nearly passed his shoulders, sepia eyes, a Fu Manchu moustache, and black fingernails. Lazarus' outfit consisted of a light black Exorasson with prominent red chains crossing over it, rose gold gauntlets, and dark brown dress shoes. Personality He was a very shrewd and tranquil villain, with the reason for this sanity being: a mysterious figure once laid a curse on him that prevented him from expressing any other emotions aside from keeping a cool and devious temperament. Lazarus' goal was very similar to his predecessor's, in that they both wanted to overthrow the entire universe and have it filled to the brim with all sorts of devils; the real difference here is that Lazarus found mankind to be interesting, while MAR completely loathed its existence. Lazarus also had something of a thirst for power, for he had always wanted to devour the Eva Code in order to grant himself true immortality and utmost strength. History Eva Code Arc Lazarus Rising Arc The Soulless Phantom Arc Powers & Abilities Voice Actors Japanese *Norio Wakamoto English *John Swasey Trivial Facts Quotes *(About Taku Habamaki) "Taku... Habamaki. That is a name I am going to remember for quite a while now. Yes, this young boy seems to make the universe such a worthwhile location... and since he's the offspring of that man and the catgirl, I will need to do everything in my power to make sure he doesn't interfere with my ambition." *(To Hydraken the Devil God of Sky) "It's quite a rarity to notice a Devil God like yourself outside of the Makai World. The lot of you are usually forced into acting stationary at that destination, instead of going wherever you please. But I really do not think that speaking about that isn't the issue here..." *(To Taku Habamaki) "Would you like for the Machine Devils and I to no longer exist? Care to rightfully find the answer to a question such as that? Simple; reach for that wretched book before I do. If that will not be the case, then I will consume it and grant myself the powers that I've always desired!!" *(To Eleazar; upon getting transfixed) "You... You!! Just what... What is the meaning of this!?" Category:Main character Category:Male characters Category:130,000-year-olds Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Antagonists